


Not Me Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always been Haruka and Makoto. Haruka has never noticed it before but life without Makoto is pretty lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the free! kink meme on dreamwidth. enjoy this poorly written fic! unedited/unbeta'd

It’s always been like this. Makoto will come to Haruka’s house every morning, go inside from the backdoor, and pull him out the bathtub. Always. It’s been their routine since who knows when (it’s been a really long time). The whole thing annoyed Haruka initially. But Makoto was persistent and kept coming day after day, with the same hand stretched out to help him up and a smile on his faces. “Good morning, Haru-chan,” he’d always say. Haruka will never admit it, but Makoto calling him Haru-chan left his stomach feeling a little funny (the good kind of funny that he gets after being in water). So he adverts his eyes and grumbles for Makoto to drop the -chan (because it makes him feel the good kind of weird and Haruka doesn’t know what to make of it).

Today is like any other day. Haruka is in the bathtub; he can clearly hear the doorbell ringing. But Haruka doesn’t get up (he knows he doesn’t have to). Makoto will go in through the backdoor like he always does. He sits and waits, counting the seconds until Makoto gets there. One. Two. Three. Fou—Makoto is here.

“Ah, again, Haru-chan? You’re gonna be late,” the taller boy scolds as he holds out a hand. “Good morning, Haru-chan.” A smile.

_Ahh…has Makoto’s smile always been this bright?_ The shorter boy shakes his head, water droplets flying off as if he were sparkling.

“I told you to drop the -chan already,” he says and grabs Makoto’s hand.

The taller boy says nothing and continues smiling. Their morning routine continues as usual. Haruka grills fish in his swimsuit (with an apron over it, of course). And they head off to school. Haruka stares at the ocean and Makoto voices their thoughts. Haruka isn’t really surprised (anymore) that Makoto knows exactly what he’s thinking. They have been friends for years now. Honestly, Haruka doesn’t even remember what life was like before Makoto. To him, it has always been Makoto and Haruka.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Over here!” Nagisa shouts.

They turn in Nagisa’s direction to see him waving frantically with a big smile on his face. Makoto returns the smile and waves back, walking a little faster towards Nagisa. Haruka isn’t sure why, but their interaction annoys him.

_Have they always been like this with each other?_

“Haru-chan, what’s wrong? You’re spacing out even more than usual,” Makoto notes.

“Really? He is? How can you tell, Mako-chan? Wow, you must know Haru-chan really well!” Nagisa praises him, admiration in his eyes.

Makoto blushes and scratches the back of his head, unsure of what to say (he’s never been good at accepting compliments). He denies it lightly but that makes Nagisa hang on to his arm while attacking the taller boy with compliments. Haruka stands by. He’s not entirely sure what he’s feeling. Annoyed, yes. But he’s always annoyed. So he quickly dismisses the thought and heads to class. He considers stopping when Makoto yells for him to wait. Nagisa’s laughter rings through the hall and Haruka decides not to stop at all and walks into the classroom. The other two are left staring after him, wondering what’s wrong with Haru-chan (because even Nagisa has noticed it)?

Makoto rushes in after Haruka and sits down in the desk next to his. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong (because he knows Haru-chan likes his privacy), so he just sits there and make conversation. How’s the weather? Don’t you think it’s getting warmer? Soon, you’ll be able to swim again! It takes about five minutes of this one-sided conversation for Haruka to respond, albeit in grunts and one word answers (but that satisfies Makoto). It takes another ten minutes for Haruka to finally face Makoto. The smile that Makoto gives him is bright and sugary sweet (he doesn’t know where that came from).

_Was his smile always this…sweet?_

Dazed. That’s how Haruka spends class. Dazed. It’s not out of boredom, but rather from Makoto. Which is a first. Because Makoto has never left him dazed before. He doesn’t even realize that class has ended and break has started until Makoto shakes his shoulder gently.

“It’s break time, Haru-chan.”

“Ahh.”

Haruka stays seated, knowing Makoto will bring snacks or manga and they’ll spend break just like any other day. Before Makoto can get said things out of his bag, Nagisa yells for Makoto through the open window of the taller boy’s class.

“Mako-chaaaannnnn! I need help with some math problems. Come and help meeeeeee! Pleaaassseee?”

Makoto sighs, amused. He nods and turns to Haruka. “I’m sorry, Haru-chan, I can’t spend break with you today. Nagisa needs my help. Here!” He pulls out a few bags of chips and some random shounen manga he bought and placed them on Haruka’s desk. “I’m sure these will keep you entertained for half an hour. Have fun, Haru-chan. See you in a bit.”

And he’s gone. Haruka blinks. Makoto just left him. Makoto. Left.  _Him._ That’s new. Haruka can’t wrap the idea around his head. His heart beats a little faster, his palms are sweaty, and he thinks he’s getting a headache.

_Nagisa…you little bastard._

It’s lonely without Makoto, Haruka realizes. It’s only been fifteen minutes, but it feels like hours. Strange, since he never imagined that Makoto would leave his side. Ever. Not for anyone. But he’s with Nagisa, helping him with some math problems. Haruka scowls (it comes out more like a pout).

_Stupid Makoto._

He decides to spend the remainder of his break not sulking over Makoto’s absence. He rips open a bag of chips and starts reading the manga that the taller boy left him. He’s enjoying himself until he overhears two girls behind him whispering about Makoto (hey, it’s not his fault he has keen hearing).

“Don’t you think Makoto-kun is really cute?” says one.

“Not only is he cute, he’s super sweet too! Do you think he has a girlfriend?” the other says.

“I don’t know. Oh, I hope not! I’m planning on confessing to him this week.”

“You are? Oh my! I’m rooting for you! You guys would be so cute together.”

And Haruka snaps. He stands up, startling the two girls. He turns to face them, glare in place. “Makoto isn’t interested so it’ll be pointless to confess. Go spend your time pining over someone who’s actually interested in you.”

The two girls cower in fear before one starts crying and runs out of the classroom. The other girl glares at him before running after her friend. Haruka doesn’t know what came over him. Jealousy, probably. But why would he be jealous of girls? He thinks it’s because Makoto’s his best friend and that’s all. He runs out of the classroom because he can’t stand the stares the other students are giving him. The bell rings as soon as he’s in the hall. Makoto catches a glimpse of him as he exits Nagisa’s classroom.

The taller boy pokes his head into his classroom and asks why Haru-chan ran out.

“Oh, yeah, he yelled at some girls and then ran.”

“Hikaru and Momo were talking and Haru just snapped and told them that you weren’t interested or something. And they ran off crying and then he ran off.”

“Man, I’ve never seen Haru go off like that.”

“Yeah…I wonder if he’s okay.”

Makoto has heard enough. He knows exactly where Haruka is. The taller boy runs to the swimming pool that they worked so hard to clean up and spots Haruka. His clothes are gone leaving him with only his bathing suit on. He’s sitting on the edge of the pool; his feet in, body out.

“I knew you’d be here.” Makoto smiles.

The shorter boys says nothing. His splashing feet stop their movement. For a moment, neither says a word. Makoto wonders what’s wrong. Haruka has never acted this way before. He’s usually calm and stoic. But this Haruka, Makoto doesn’t know what to do.

“N-neh, Haru-chan, let’s go back to class. I think we’ll get in big trouble since this is the fifth time.”

It doesn’t work. Haruka remains still. Not even bothering to look Makoto’s way. The taller boy goes for another attempt.

“If we head back now, I’ll give you the tempura I made for lunch. How ‘bout it, Haru-chan?”

Haruka’s ear twitches. But he remains still.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by Makoto, though. “I’ll give you all my tempura and I’ll make any kind of fish you want for lunch tomorrow. And we can eat it on the roof! Please, Haru-chan, I really wanna eat lunch on the roof with you.”

Haruka sighs. “All right.”

Makoto smiles and offers Haruka a hand, which the shorter boy accepts. He puts his clothes back on and they head back to class. Ama-chan scolds them lightly while saying something about fish and the moon that no one understood. She pouts and lets both boys off the hook (but only for today, she says). Makoto thanks her; Haruka doesn’t care.

Ama-chan lectures the class but nothing gets through to Haruka. He’s too preoccupied. Preoccupied by Makoto. Which is new to him because it’s always been water and swimming. But Makoto won’t leave his thoughts. It’s starting to annoy him and he doesn’t know who or what to blame. So he blames the person he’s thinking about: Makoto. It’s all Makoto fault somehow, he just knows it. It has to be.

A gentle tap brings him out of his thoughts.

“Haru-chan? It’s lunch time.” Smile. “Come on, let’s eat on the roof. I’ll give you my tempura as promised.”

Haruka says nothing, simply grabs his bento, and follows Makoto to the roof. They are the only ones there. Makoto picks a spot close to the edge because he knows Haruka likes looking out towards the swimming pool. Haruka plops down next to him, bento box open, and waiting for his promised tempura. Makoto happily gives them over, stacking them nicely on Haruka’s rice.

“It feels nice today. You can feel summer getting closer. Don’t you think so, too, Haru-chan?”

 “Nnn. Yeah, I guess.”

They continue to eat in a comfortable silence until the roof door opens. Gou and her friend have decided to eat on the roof that day as well, considering the weather is so nice. Makoto’s eyes light up and he waves to her.

“Kou-chan!”

Gou’s eyes light up as well. She drops her bento on her friend’s lap and rushes over to Makoto and gives him a hug. Haruka’s eye twitch.

_What the hell is going on?_

“Oh, hey, Haru. So, you guys eating up here, too?”

“Mhmm. It’s such a nice day today. And Haru-chan and I usually eat up here anyway.”

“What? You do? And you never invited me? That’s really bad manners, Mako-chan. You’re supposed to hang out with your girlfriend more, not your best friend,” she teases.

Makoto laughs and blushes slightly. “Geez, will you stop saying that all ready?”

Haruka thinks she’s serious. Something in him cracks. He glares at the couple and hurries off the roof, leaving behind his half eaten bento and two very confused swim club members. Makoto apologizes to Gou before running after Haruka (again).

“Haruka! Wait! Where are you going?”

The shorter boy stays silent and speeds up his pace. Makoto catches up to him easily (he’s tall and quick). He grabs Haruka’s wrist, bringing the other boy to a halt. Haruka doesn’t face him.

“Haruka…why did you run off like that?”

There’s a pause. Makoto waits patiently, hand still holding Haruka’s wrist. Haruka twists out of his grasp and faces him, eyes glaring, expression angry. That look has never been directed at Makoto before. He feels his heart sinking. Haruka’s mad at him and he doesn’t know why.

“Nothing. Just leave me alone.”

So he does. Makoto starts walking away, leaving a rather stunned Haruka (who never expected him to actually leave him alone).

“Oh. I’m sorry…for bothering you, Haru-chan,” he says as he walks away, a small, sad smile on his face.

Haruka opens his eyes.  _Was that a dream?_ He looks around. Ah, he’s in his bathtub. And Makoto isn’t here yet. He checks the time. It’s almost 7:30. No, definitely not a dream. Makoto would have been here by now. Somehow, Haruka can’t seem to find the will to get out. His hands begin pruning, but he never cared about that. The water’s getting colder, but he never cared about that. Makoto would’ve cared. He would’ve scolded him and tell him to hurry up or he’s going to be late. But Makoto’s not here so Haruka doesn’t care.

_Don’t actually leave me alone…_

Haruka takes another fifteen minutes before getting out of the tub. He takes ten minutes to get ready. He arrives at school thirty minutes late. Ama-chan gives him a lecture, but it goes in one ear and out the other. He is then excused and goes to his seat. Makoto’s eyes widen and he immediately raises his hand.

“Ah, yes, Makoto-kun?”

“Ama-chan, I—my eyes hurt and I can’t see very far. May I sit at the front?”

Ama-chan ponders a bit. She thinks this situation is weird. Makoto coming to school without Haruka. And now this. But she doesn’t want to interfere so she says yes, but only for today. Makoto seems fine with that. And class continues. Haruka stares out the window and for some reason, his chest hurts. Makoto purposely avoiding. He never thought that would ever happen. He hears shuffling sometime later and realizes that it’s break. It’s weird, Makoto would usually inform him of this. But not today. And the dull pain becomes a little less dull.

He sneaks a glance over at Makoto only to see him laughing and having fun with other students. Anger. No one should be allowed to have fun with Makoto besides him (and the swim club). That Momo girl, Haruka notes, is touching Makoto’s arm an awful lot. Jealousy. No one is allowed to touch Makoto. No one except him. Makoto looks away from his friends, after feeling like he’s being stared at only to meet Haruka’s eyes. The shorter boy thinks he sees sadness. Makoto thinks he sees longing.

Makoto then makes his way over to Haruka, to the other’s surprise. The taller boy puts two bags of chips and the next volume of that obscure shounen manga on his desk. “Umm…just in case you get bored. Sorry, I won’t bother you again. You can throw those away if you want.”

He turns to leave. Haruka reaches out a hand and grabs the sleeve of Makoto’s jacket. They both freeze, neither sure of what to do next. Makoto turns back to face Haruka, expectant.

Haruka doesn’t know what to say.  _I miss you. I love you. I need you. Please don’t leave me again. I can’t live without you. I love you, Makoto._

But those words get stuck in his throat and he’s starting to panic and he never panics.

“Stay.”

One word. How very Haru-chan-like, Makoto thinks. But he knows Haruka well. He knows him the best. And he knows that “stay” means so much more. It means all the things that Haruka can’t say himself. All the things Makoto will say to Haruka.

“Okay, Haru-chan.”

**

EXTRA SCENE

They share a bag of chips before Haruka gets up and grabs Makoto’s hand.

“E-eh? Where are we going? Haru-chan, we’re gonna get in trouble again,” Makoto whines.

Haruka says nothing. Makoto sighs but allow himself to be dragged wherever Haruka is taking them. He takes them to a pool, to no one’s surprise. But Makoto wonders why, since Haruka has been doing so well with not skipping class.

“Why are we here, Haru-chan?”

Haruka pushes the taller boy against the wall. Their bodies touching, leaving no space between them. “To make up for lost time.”

And Haruka kisses him. Kisses him hard. All the longing and desire and passion pouring out. Makoto quickly reciprocates, grabbing both of Haruka’s wrists with his hands. They break apart only due to lack of air.

“How far are you willing to go, Makoto?”

“All the way, Haru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i’m p sure makoto would know what’s going on with haru, but i’m just following the prompt hehe.


End file.
